


What's Next

by sleepymccoy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: Post search for grog (which i havent seen, so probs not compliant) Pike knows she wants to ask Scanlan out before long, but isn't sure if it'll go well. Scanlan inadvertently gets the ball rolling





	1. Chapter 1

Pike stood in the entrance way, thinking harder than she ought about her next step. Everyone was scattering, Keyleth was off to the Ashari later today, Percy and Vex were talking about which Whitestone mansion was theirs to call home, and now Scanlan was upstairs hurriedly packing so that he could leave with Kaylie again. 

 

It wasn’t like Pike was alone, she was going to live with Grog, they’d promised it for years. But she wasn’t entirely settled with the plan, and she knew why. She wanted Scanlan to be with her, in some way, in whatever way she could manage. There was no promise he wanted to be around her, and barely an indication that he wanted to be. He was so hard to read, and so kind that she couldn’t bring herself to ask him point blank if she had a chance now, after everything she’d put him through, and everything he’d put her through. She could take rejection, but she wasn’t sure she could take a regretful rejection, a rejection of too little too late, a rejection that reminded her that if she had said it sooner it actually would’ve made all the difference. 

 

There was a loud clattering at the top of the stairs. Pike shook her head, clearing her thoughts as Scanlan picked up his dropped shawm and hurried down the staircase. He stopped at the base, pulling his shoes on.

 

“Pike,” he said quickly, hopping off the last step as he tugged his shoe into place in the air. 

 

Pike smiled, ignoring the small whirlwind inside her at the sight of him, instead focusing on the fondness she felt at the clear and hurried effort he’d made to clean himself up before returning to Emon. “Yes, Scanlan?”

 

“I- where are you going?” Scanlan asked.

 

“Up to my room.”

 

Scanlan dropped his bag and knelt, tying his shawm back in place to the side. “And I don't mean to keep you, but no, I meant more long term,” he said, glancing at her apologetically.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Why would he care if she was going to her room? Of course he meant large scale plans, it was a silly-

 

Scanlan stood and smiled at her, the warmth in his expression interrupting her thoughts. “No, it's okay,” he said casually. 

 

She smiled back at him, unable not to. He had to know how she felt by now, she felt her blush on her face, the totally unsubtle nature of her feelings had to have made it through even his thick skull. 

 

“Are you- are you staying in Whitestone? Because if you're not I'll- I’d like to follow you wherever you go, if you'll let me,” Scanlan said, his words lacking his usual confidence. 

 

He was still going to follow her. “Scanlan-” she croaked, her throat betraying her emotion.

 

“Only if you want me to,” Scanlan interrupted.

 

She made herself meet his eyes, quiet him a moment. He was tense, worried. She smiled and his shoulders relaxed, his smile immediately returning. “I think I'll probably go back to Vasselheim.”

 

“Is it okay if I meet you there once Kaylie is done with me? I gotta settle her in Emon first, but I-”

 

“Yeah,” Pike interrupted.

 

“I’d like to- yeah?” Scanlan interrupted himself, realising her response. 

 

“Yeah,” Pike repeated.

 

Scanlan nodded a few times. “Okay.”

 

She said nothing, there were things she wanted to say, one big one, but she held it. She could feel it bubbling behind her lips, the moment not far for right. “Be quick though,” she said instead.

 

Scanlan had turned to leave, but he turned back at her words. He hadn’t stepped away yet, still standing a friendly but respectable distance away. You couldn’t construct a more respectable distance. “Why?” he asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

 

Pike shook her head and looked down, she was fiddling with her tunic front, regretting speaking up already. “Because-” she paused, not sure how to follow it.

 

“Pike, what-”

 

“Because I want to ask you out when I see you next,” Pike blurted out. Her hands flew to her mouth like they could catch the words before he heard them, but there was no hope.

 

Scanlan froze, staring at her. “You want to what?” he said with stunned politeness. 

 

She shook her head, peering at him over her fingers. She threw her hands down, frustration at herself filling her. “I'm sorry, it's not the time, just forget-”

 

Scanlan put his hand up, stepping towards her. Not so friendly a distance now. “It can be the time-” he said, an almost laugh in his voice. 

 

She looked at him, entreating him silently to just leave now. “Forget I said anything, I shouldn't be keeping you, it's not the time,” she said quickly. 

 

Scanlan looked at her for a moment, the beat heavy. Then he seemed to have considered enough and smiled. “You can keep me Pike, that's okay,” he said softly. Tenderly. Too tenderly, she was already struggling and now that smile was back, that smile that said  _ you, you’re precious _ .

 

“I don't know,” Pike sighed. 

 

They were quiet for a few seconds. He was a mere foot away from her, not a small distance between gnomes, but not a large one. She had her hands curled around the front hem of her tunic, her thumb pulled tight against her abdomen. His hands twitched occasionally as he sorted through his next words.

 

He splayed his hands, then closed them, seeming to introduce a question. “So, I feel like you just asked me out,” he said, a mockery of formality.

 

She shook her head. “I didn't ask you out,” she corrected.

 

“You didn't?”

 

“No, I said I want to.” She paused, glancing at his confused expression. “Soon,” she added, watching his eyebrows twitch from hope to worry and back. 

 

Scanlan grimaced. “I'm confused,” he said in that high pitched tone she’d only heard when they were alone.

 

She laughed, almost giddy for a moment with relief. “Me too.” 

 

Scanlan grinned at her and took another step forward, gripping her hands in his. His hold was tight, almost uncomfortable, but there was a tone in it that calmed her, that made her feel able to look him in the face. His smile was beautiful, she couldn’t help but return it, grinning at him, feeling a mounting excitement that he was pleased with her and she was pleased with him. That they were together and happy to be so. 

 

“Dad!” The shout interrupted them, Kaylie’s voice cutting through the room like a cold breeze. Scanlan’s foot shuffled back as he glanced out the window towards where Kaylie was waiting for him. 

 

He looked back, his hand already slipping from hers. “I'm sorry, I'm kind of pressed for time but I don't want to leave this like this-”

 

Pike took her hands away, stepping back from him, letting herself breathe for a moment. “No, of course you should go-”

 

“It feel like a weird place to leave it-”

 

“We can talk later in Vasselheim.”

 

Scanlan stopped, looking at her, considering. He wasn’t grinning like before, he seemed to realise like she did that the moment had happened and had passed. 

 

“If that's what you want, then okay,” he said slowly, carefully.

 

Pike sighed, her body shrugging with her. “I didn't mean to say it, I just kinda blurted it out and I didn't mean to, I'm sorry,” she said quickly, glancing through the window towards where they’d left Kaylie.

 

Scanlan nodded. “Okay,” he said simply. He bowed his head and waited for her to meet his gaze. He looked at her seriously, holding her attention. “I’ll see you.”

 

Pike smiled weakly. “See ya,” she said, the cheerful ring hollow to even her ears.

 

He nodded, stepping towards the door. He grabbed his pack and swung it over his shoulder, the shawm flailing wildly in it’s straps. He looked over his shoulder at her. “Hey, if you feel like I’m taking too long, or just want to check in, you’ve got that message spell, right?”

 

She nodded. He smiled at her, it felt sincere. “Send me a message,” he said, his voice nearly a whisper across the room.

 

She nodded again, fiddling with the hem of her tunic once more. “Okay, I might,” she said quietly.

 

He grabbed the door, opening it but pausing yet again before he left. “I’ll see you, Pikey-pants,” he said seriously.

 

“Dad!” Kaylie's voice rang through the room again.  Scanlan winced, the shout was louder now. 

 

“Real soon,” he said, not responding to Kaylie just yet.

 

Pike felt a giggle welling inside her, imagining the fury in Kaylie, she could surely see her dad standing in the doorway, ready to leave, but not. “Go, she’s yelling at you,” Pike said, waving him out.

 

Scanlan stared at her, his expression intense. “Soon,” he said, the promise evident in his voice. 

 

She nodded, agreeing with him, kind of desperate for him to leave. She had no more to say, she’d already said more than her bit, and she didn’t want to be a wedge between him and his daughter. “Okay,” she said, sincerely, letting him take her at her word. They looked at each other for a beat before she laughed, the sounds of Kaylie’s angry footfalls clearly approaching. “Okay, go!” she said again.

 

Scanlan grinned, threw her a wink, then disappeared out the door. As it closed behind him she heard him ragging on Kaylie as they walked off to meet Keyleth by the Sun Tree, getting it as good as he gave. 

 

Pike laughed again, holding a hand to her mouth to stop herself from getting too loud. That hadn’t gone to plan. Well, there hadn’t been a plan, but if there had been it wouldn’t’ve been that. Overall, however, she counted things as good. 

 

She felt, suddenly, that she didn’t want to miss a moment. Life was short, they knew that now more than ever before, and Scanlan was in Whitestone for another minute, maybe two, and she was going to spend that standing in the foyer? Thinking about him? That didn’t suit her.

 

She took off at a jog, catching up with him and Kaylie as they meandered through the streets of town. Scanlan greeted her warmly, but with a question clear in his tone. She shrugged and blew it off with a, “I wanted to see you off.”

 

Scanlan didn’t push her for any further reason, not that she really had any, she did just want to see him off. They spent the walk in a semi-awkward manner, with Pike asking Kaylie what she wanted from school, and Kaylie not answering very willingly. 

 

They made it to the Sun Tree in a mercifully short amount of time, Pike was running out of forced questions to ask about college. The whole team was there, Percy, Vex, and Keyleth stood talking, waiting calmly. Grog was off to the side, pulling random objects out of his bag, then returning them, as if to check on the state of his belongings. Pike joined him, laughing at his expression as one item appeared from the bag in a liquid state, which presumably was not how it had been when he’d put it in. 

 

Grog leaned forward, grinning at her as he wiped his hand on the ground. “You doin’ okay, Pike?” he asked in an offhand way. 

 

She grinned and nodded. “Jus’ here to see Scanlan off,” she said, standing at Grog’s feet, watching as he stood, towering over her, and smiled down at her fondly. 

 

They wandered to the group together. Pike caught the tail end of Percy thanking Keyleth for the, “Glorified taxi services,” she was supplying today, and the quiet, sad laugh Keyleth gave in response. 

 

“Ready to be off?” Keyleth asked Scanlan after a quick nod of greeting to everyone gathered. 

 

Scanlan slapped his hand on Kaylie’s shoulder and nodded seriously. “She took her time packing, but yes, we’re ready at last,” he teased.

 

Kaylie rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to refute him, but Keyleth interrupted. “Okay, c’mon over,” she said, walking them to the tree. 

 

Scanlan glanced at her then called out for Keyleth to wait a moment for him. As Keyleth explained the details of her spell to Kaylie, Scanlan hurried to Pike’s side, leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

 

“Sorry, feel free to say no, but I was thinking the whole way over here- but no pressure-”

 

“What is it?” Pike interrupted, whispering back, ignoring Vex’s watchful eyes. 

 

Scanlan took a breath and turned his back to Vex so she couldn't read his lips. “I’d like to give you a kiss, just on your cheek, if I may.”

 

Pike breathed out sharply, surprised by the request. The head spin she’d been in earlier came back full force, making her almost dizzy. But she nodded, agreeing with him. Then a moment later, when he hadn’t already swooped in and kissed her, she reiterated her want. “Yeah, yes, that’s good.” 

 

Scanlan was already close to her, but it felt different when he smiled at her like that, it felt intimate. He touched her shoulder lightly, like he wasn’t sure if he should rest his hand there or not. Then he raised that hand to her chin, running his thumb so softly against her jawline, barely touching her. His hand stayed there, hovering on her skin, anchoring them as he leaned in and she forgot he was just kissing her cheek. She closed her eyes, ready for his lips on hers, at last. Imagining the feeling before he landed, the tired, chapped, all too keen kiss that would surely follow. 

 

But he missed, he stayed true to his word and kissed her cheek. He lingered perhaps a moment longer than necessary, but that could also just be her perception messing with her. He leaned back. She managed to open her eyes before he could catch her with them shut, and so she saw him opening his, so close to her, his pupils blown larger than they should in the daylight. 

 

They looked at each other a moment, she felt nothing but the desire to kiss him properly, and she was sure he knew, he looked at her lips like he knew. But he cleared his throat and stepped back, turning brazenly to the stares of Keyleth and Kaylie and hurrying them along. She watched him go, watched as he glanced back at her every chance he could, more than he could casually get away with, before he walked through the tree with his daughter and out of grasp.

 

“Pike!” Vex’s low, layered voice interrupted her reverie. Pike glanced over at Vex who was grinning at her and waggling her eyebrows. 

 

Pike groaned. “Oh, shut up!” Pike said, her grin betraying her false annoyance. She spun and left, however, not wanting to wait for the interrogation Percy and Vex could manage. She’d talk later, but she needed to sit alone for a bit first and figure herself out.

 

Grog’s confused voice rang through the court as she left. “What?” he asked loudly. Vex laughed, the sound complimenting Percy’s sigh. “What?” Grog asked again, more seriously.

 

Pike bounded up the streets, laughing as the sounds of Percy’s explanation faded into the distance. “Well, you see Grog, when two gnomes love each other very much...”


	2. This is Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later Scanlan makes it to Vasselehim

Scanlan appeared in a small stone room. He sighed with relief, he hadn’t teleported before and it seemed to have worked. He glanced around. It was a simple room, a few beds clearly slept in, a closed cupboard and a shelf running along the wall. On the shelf was the familiar, now unenchanted poo he’d left for Pike perhaps two years ago, still in it’s jar. 

 

He opened the door, peering around. Luckily, the hallway was empty, so he wasn’t going to be caught in the midst of an arcane trespassing in Vasselheim. He strolled down the hallway, soon coming across a doorway with daylight shining through beneath it and pushed. It was unlocked, of course. Sarenrae didn’t seem the type to lock doors during the day. 

 

As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw an old human in a comfortable blue robe turning to face him. “Can I help you?” He asked warily. 

 

Scanlan smiled warmly, as sheepish as he could. “I’m sorry, I got a bit turned around. I’m meeting Pike, would you know where she is?”

 

The man smiled back at him, immediately swayed to like him. It was almost alarming, sometimes, how easily Scanlan could manipulate a conversation. Useful, though. “Of course!” He exclaimed. “She’s gone to the market, perhaps an hour ago now, she shouldn’t be long.”

 

“Thank you, sir. I’ll get out of your hair,” Scanlan excused himself. They exchanged a few more pleasantries as Scanlan managed to edge around the kind man and left the Temple to Sarenrae.

 

He made his way onto the street and glanced around. A few people passed him with bags full of vegetables. Scanlan turned and walked in the direction they were coming from. As he strolled he glanced down the side streets, soon spotting a silhouette towering over the rest. He beelined, heading straight for what had to be Grog.

 

The street wasn’t busy so he caught sight of Pike walking alongside Grog fairly soon. She was carrying a large basket full of vegetables and fruits. Grog had some bags of grain thrown over his shoulders and a huge, dead pig in his hands. They were chatting and chuckling to each other as they made their way casually down the street.

 

Pike glanced ahead and caught sight of him, jumping slightly in surprise. “Scanlan!” She cried out. A few cabbages rolled off the top of her basket and across the floor as she disbalanced slightly.

 

“Oh, I've got them, don't worry,” Scanlan said quickly, rushing to pick up the cabbages. 

 

“When did you get here?” She asked, stepping towards him.

 

Scanlan smiled at her. The basket was about as big as she was, she was so beautiful and so strong. “Just now,” he said, “Some dude at the Temple told me you were at the market.”

 

She smiled back, not taking her eyes off him. Scanlan watched her too and stepped up to grab a few more loose rolling vegetables off the top of her basket. 

 

“Hey Scanlan,” Grog said, interrupting the odd quiet that had settled. 

 

Scanlan turned to the encumbered goliath. “Hi Grog, d'you want me to take that pig?” He asked.

 

Grog shrugged. “Okay.”

 

Scanlan cast Bigby’s hand and picked the pig up. As they turned back to walk towards the Temple Scanlan saw Pike glaring at a passerby who was looking suspiciously at the large purple hand Scanlan had created. They strolled, Scanlan catching them up on the rebuilding of Emon. 

 

The day passed comfortably. Scanlan dropped his belongings off at the Slayer’s Take where they were staying. He grabbed a separate room when he found that Pike and Grog were sharing, because either Pike wasn’t going to ask him out and he’d prefer to be alone then, or she was and he’d prefer to have access to a room that didn’t have a sleeping Grog in it. Just in case things went well. 

 

Scanlan booked in an appointment, at Pike’s suggestion, to talk to a few higher ups in Vasselheim over the next couple of days about getting a license to cast arcane magics in the streets. He caught up with the pair of them later in the afternoon at the Crucible where Grog was talking to the barkeep about preparing a tournament in a week or two to celebrate the return of some of the city’s saviours. 

 

They had a round of drinks, just chatting and catching up some more after the two weeks he’d been away. Grog stood as he finished of his tankard, remarkably swallowing and belching at the same time. “I’ll grab another round?” He asked. Then he winced and glared at Pike, who looked back at him sweetly. “I mean...” he trailed off and sat back down, rubbing his leg and shooting Pike another glare. Pike raised her eyebrows at him and nodded, her innocent gaze taking on a steely tone. He cleared his throat, looking at Pike, then Scanlan. “I feel like being alone right now,” he said awkwardly, like he had practiced this sentence. “How’s about the two of you go for a stroll or something while I do my… do my thing?”

 

Pike rolled her eyes. “If you say so,” she agreed, getting down off her chair quickly. 

 

Scanlan chuckled at their performance. “Are you alright, Grog?” He asked, playing along. 

 

Grog nodded emphatically. “Yep, yep, totally fine, just wanna sit and- sit and reflect, ya know.”

 

Scanlan nodded. “Of course. Let me know if I can help at all.” 

 

Grog looked at Pike, pleading, but she shook her head at him. “Thanks, Scan-man,” Grog said through gritted teeth. 

 

Scanlan smirked and jumped down. “Miss Trickfoot?” He asked, presenting his arm to her. 

 

She smiled and took his arm, weaving them through the crowd confidently before letting him take the lead again once they were on the quiet street. 

 

Scanlan wandered aimlessly down the street, kinda heading towards the sunset. Pike wasn't speaking, she was just holding his arm and walking silently next to him. 

 

“So,” Scanlan said after a few minutes, breaching the silence. 

 

“So?” Pike asked.

 

Scanlan smiled. He wasn't going to get sucked into this, he could wait for Pike, he knew he could, he’d proven it, but he wasn't sure he needed to wait right now. “I think you had something you wanted to ask me?”

 

Pike looked at the ground. “Oh,” she sighed. 

 

Scanlan looked at her, then looked again more seriously. She looked upset and awkward. “What- are you nervous?” He blurted out. Pike winced, glancing at him without meeting his eyes. Scanlan dropped his arm from hers. “Wait,” he said, stopping their slow stroll forwards. “Pike, if you've changed your mind that's okay, I'll still be around if you-”

 

“No, I haven't changed my mind,” Pike interrupted. “Just give me a minute.” 

 

Scanlan thought. He might need to wait, and that was fine. He’d given Pike years, she could take longer, she could take years more if she wanted to. “Sure,” he nodded. 

 

They walked quietly down the street. Pike's hand brushed against his occasionally, but he couldn't tell if it was accidental or intentional so he didn't risk taking her hand in his. He wished he knew what she was thinking, what concerns were going through her mind, how he could allay them. Before long the street ended, opening up into a small parkland. They jumped the fence, walking calmly up the hill as the sun began to set before them.

 

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Pike whispered, her words less intimate than her tone.

 

Scanlan shook his head. “I have no plans, no.”

 

Pike sat on the ground just over the crest of the hill. Scanlan sat next to her, looking calmly out at the sunset. It was beautiful. Vasselheim wasn't known for good sunsets, the cloud bank often disrupted them too much, but tonight there was enough of a break in the clouds to let the moments of gold through. 

 

“What's in Vasselheim for you?” Pike asked quietly. 

 

Scanlan shrugged, then remembered that he wasn't blowing off questions like these any more. He took a breath and answered, as honestly as he felt he could. “Well, I figured out about eleven months ago that it's not so much where you are as who you're with. Grog's my best friend and you-” he glanced at Pike, she was still staring forwards, not looking at him. “You're something special,” he said, not wanting to put undue pressure on her. She knew how he felt, but he didn't need to sit there and tell her again and again. 

 

“I want to kiss you,” Pike said quietly.

 

Scanlan turned swiftly to face her. She was looking at him longingly, as if he wasn't someone she could kiss. Absurd, of course, Scanlan would die happily to kiss her once. But somewhat more important to him now was making sure she knew he was there for good, that this wasn't something he’d disappear from. He was fairly sure that she knew that, but as good as a hot make out session would be, it wouldn't be worth it if he didn't get to bring her coffee in the morning, or help her take off her armor, or laugh with her when she tripped.

 

Scanlan realised his mouth was hanging open. He closed it and swallowed, coughing slightly at his suddenly dry throat. “I want you to ask me out,” he replied, laying down the challenge.

 

Pike looked stunned for a second then she dissolved into giggles, hiding her face from him in an effort to cover the blush Scanlan saw growing. 

 

She wanted him, he'd already known that; she'd said as much two weeks ago in Whitestone. Importantly, however, she wanted him now. She would ask him out, Scanlan was determined. And if it was frightening, or awkward for her, well, Scanlan could ease the playing field, make the question feel more natural. Romance was very home court for Scanlan, and the least he could do was help her out. 

 

Perhaps it was gentlemanly, but he suspected his motivation and methods would have him falling short of any form of chivalry.

 

Scanlan grinned at her, the strength of his smile hurt his cheeks. “Go on, ask me out,” he said, leaning in towards her. 

 

“Scanlan!” She said, a false admonishment in her voice. She faced him, looking at him with a stern expression that didn't last a second before she relaxed into an honest grin. 

 

“Say it,” Scanlan said, egging her on as he leaned closer again. 

 

Pike took a breath, like she was about to speak, but instead she paused. She made a quiet squeak, the nervous sound coming unbidden. Scanlan couldn't help but chuckle

 

“Pike,” Scanlan sighed fondly, the word unbidden.

 

“Yeah?” She asked.

 

Scanlan took her hand from her lap and brought it to his lips, watching her expression as he kissed her knuckles. She watched him intently, her eyes following his movement. When his lips touched her hand her mouth fell open minutely.

 

He let her hand go. It fell slowly, resting on her knee. He leaned in again, raising his hand to her jawline and tipping her face towards him. She let him, watching him get close. Her lips parted.

 

Scanlan thought he might risk disappointing her, but he had his plan. He kissed her cheek, using his thumb against her jaw to keep her from catching his lips with hers. What it was doing to him that she was trying to kiss him properly, he couldn't believe. His heart was beating furiously and he was more turned on than a peck on the cheek should have him. She breathed in sharply when his lips touched her skin, her hand raising to his as she grabbed his wrist, holding his palm to her cheek. 

 

She didn't speak, though. So Scanlan keep his lips on her cheek, lightly kissing his way down her face to the edge of her lips, the corner of her mouth. He ran his hand in tandem down her neck, coming to rest around the back of her neck and in her hair. She ran her hand up his arm, feeling his forearm confidently, stopping at his elbow and insisting he stay close. 

 

He felt like they were the only two in the world, sitting on this grassy knoll as Vasselheim’s sun sank past the horizon. The air was cold but Scanlan was close to overheating. He could feel the shift of her body as she drew breath. He couldn’t tell who pulse he felt as he trailed light kisses down her cheek, but based on the speed it was probably his own. He wanted to stay close, but he needed to catch his breath. He moved back a few inches. He was touching her so intimately, so romantically, so as friends do not. It seemed he wasn't alone in his emotion and admiration, however, her eyes were locked on his lips, her hand holding his arm tightly.

 

Scanlan shuffled in closer, bringing his whole body in so that he wouldn’t have to lean. She moved in to match him, one of her legs slipping slightly over his as they sat sideways on the ground. 

 

He stroked the nape of her neck with his thumb, revelling in the small shiver it elicited. Her hand on his elbow moved, now resting against his chest, acting more to pull hin against her than keep hin away. 

 

He leaned again, kissing her eyebrow, then sitting back down. 

 

“You’re a tease, Scanlan Shorthalt,” Pike smirked.

 

“I’m a tease?” Scanlan repeated, deep amusement showing in his tone. “What is it now, three or four years that I’ve loved you?” He was already moving to kiss her again, he couldn't help it now, how could he ever stop. He kissed her chin, then moved up a beat, then another, then he was kissing her lip, just softly, just a peck. But she kissed back, leaning into him with a warmth and an openness he somehow still didn't expect. He hoped he would never expect it, the small surprise and blessing he felt with her lips on his was one that should never diminish. This from just a peck.

 

He slipped to the side, trailing small kisses down her jaw and to her neck. 

 

“Will you go out me?” She breathed.

 

Scanlan sat back and stroked her jaw with his thumb again. “Yeah, I'd love to,” he said.

 

She grinned at him, her face lighting with joy. He grinned back, a moment of laughter escaped his lips at the rush of emotion that went through him. She laughed too and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. 

 

They held each other a moment, both laughing, before she let go. “This counts as our first date,” Pike said.

 

“Okay,” Scanlan agreed, still grinning. Then she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a full kiss and Scanlan forgot how to think.

 

-

 

“So did you ask him?” Grog asked by way of greeting when they returned to the Slayer's Take a few hours later.

 

Scanlan laughed while Pike responded in the affirmative. Grog sighed dramatically in relief and waved his hand at the empty armchairs before him in an invitation. 

 

“Good,” he said bluntly. He addressed Scanlan while Pike settled in first. “She kept practicing on me.”

 

Scanlan laughed. “What was the winning strategy?” He asked as he sat next to Pike on what was realistically a one person chair, but they were small and he wanted to sit with her.

 

Grog chuckled. “M'not sure we got to a workin’ one.”

 

Scanlan rested his hand on Pike's knee, relishing in how she shifted her leg so that his thumb comfortably lay on the inside of her knee. “That makes sense,” Scanlan agreed with Grog, stroking Pikes leg fondly as he did. 

 

“Be nice,” Pike admonished.

 

Scanlan turned to face her. “I'll never be any other way,” he said softly. He couldn't see it, but he could feel Grog rolling his eyes behind him. “You’re perfect, Pikey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a second chapter, but all you lovely people left such wonderful comments and instead of responding (sorry i didn't respond to anyone btw) I put that energy you gave me into writing this. So it's kinda quick, but I hope you guys enjoy it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Could probs do w a beta but im more of a write once, edit twice and post kinda girl


End file.
